


Gentle Guidance and Soft Skin

by TailorNorata



Series: Smells Like Home [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Stiles, BDSM, Banter, Beta Peter, Collar, Cuddling, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Handcuffs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda sorta established relationship, Kissing, M/M, Magic Stiles, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Spanking, dominant peter, forging a new pack bond, handjob, submissive stiles, where is the difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/pseuds/TailorNorata
Summary: The hand around the back of his neck felt like safety, like finding someone to feel secure with, the kiss on the forehead was a human gesture but it worked, it intensified the feeling of family, home...pack.





	Gentle Guidance and Soft Skin

It was a saturday morning when Lydia decided it was time to confide in someone else concerning Stiles and Peter. If those two thought they were subtle, they were probably right because most pack members seemed to have no idea there was some weird shit going on, but they certainly weren't subtle enough for Lydia.

 

What actually was going on she wasn't sure but it was something going on for sure.

 

Just two days ago she had seen how Stiles had handed Peter a necklace which the man now wore around his neck proudly for everyone to see since his ridiculous v-necks weren't doing anything to hide it. They had stopped being too obviously tight with each other when the pack was around but after they had been less cautious for that short period of time Lydia had become even more observant of those tiny gestures they seemed unable to resist.

 

Unnecessary shoulder touching, unnecessary manhandling, their fingers touching while sharing books, being in each other’s space more often than necessary...sharing jokes no one understood sometimes even only by looking at each other before silently cracking up about something they both had thought of, it was quite annoying sometimes.

 

Everything they did seemed very genuine, very natural in the way they did it, more often than not it was Stiles who initiated the contact, seeked out a place close to the older werewolf on his own and Peter simply seemed to be content to let that happen, even submissive about it when she could dare to use that term on this particular person.

 

Maybe she wouldn't have been all that concerned when it had felt like they were just like fucking each other, but it didn’t. She wasn't even fully sure they were aware of how fixated on each other they appeared when one looked close enough at their interactions. It became even more obvious whenever another pack member had some kind of argument with one of the two. They rarely stepped in but their attention always ended up on the situation, observing if their support might be needed.

Still, it took her at least two months of observing before she - now after the thing with the necklace -  decided to ask Allison her opinion of Peter's and Stiles' relationship.

 

They had coffee in a little cafe they both liked and her friend was enjoying her morning latte when Lydia decided it was time to investigate what her friend was thinking.

 

“Ally, I am curious, what do you think about Stiles and Peter?”

 

The stunning huntress looked up from her phone in confusion – she probably had been texting Scott or Isaac. “What about them?”

 

“Don't you think they seem...closer?”

 

Allison gave Lydia a considering look. “Well...maybe but why do you ask, are you worried Peter might be planning something?”

 

She wasn't certain, was she worried? She had no real concern for Stiles' safety, the only real concern she felt was for the fact those two were way too smart and morally flexible not to cause trouble eventually.

 

“Not really, it's just...I feel like it's going to kick something loose or I don't know...”

 

Now the young Argent seemed worried herself. “Is it like a supernatural thing? Do you feel it with your banshee senses?”

 

“I'm not spider-man Ally.”

 

“Yeah no, I just mean, are you feeling it like a friend feels a weird development or do you feel it like a banshee can feel something bad coming?”

 

“I know what you meant,” Lydia sighed and mindlessly swirled her iced coffee with her straw while thinking about it. “I'm really not sure. I can't feel anything deadly coming from them so it's probably nothing really banshee, at least nothing necessarily bad, just unsettling.”

 

Allison drank the last of her coffee and shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe it's just because Peter has done those awful things to you and it naturally still influences how you see him so you realize how he is getting closer to a good friend of yours and although rationally it doesn't seem dangerous to you there is still this emotional reaction triggered because of personal experience?”

 

The banshee took a sip of her own coffee which she had forgotten so far and hummed in reluctant agreement. “Maybe you are right.”

 

And maybe she wasn't.

 

But really, as long as those two weren't actively causing trouble it wasn't her or anyone's place to tell them they couldn't be friends or whatever it was they were turning into. They were both adults, they had to make their own decisions and maybe Lydia's concern really was totally unnecessary and those two would be a good thing in the end.

 

“I think for now we should stay out of whatever is developing with them,” was her final conclusion.

 

Allison shrugged “I had no intention of getting involved, it might sound weird, but those two are pretty much the best equipped people to handle each other if you ask me.”

 

There was certainly some truth to that.

 

  
  
~*~

 

 

Since their first kiss there had been more than two weeks, two weeks in which they had been way too busy to find lots of time together, always something going on, something needing to be done, it was unnerving. They had stolen short moments of time now and then, a little peck there, ten minutes of making out in the parking lot before they had to stop because Scott had found his damn keys way too early here. And way too many ideas what to do with each other in between. Admittedly the parking lot had been a bad place for a secret make-out session in the first place but still, frustrating.

Now finally, the Gremlins were dealt with, there was no direct new threat awaiting and they all had had a normal day without anything weird happening.

 

Lying on his bed though, in his apartment Stiles was unable to just go to sleep. He felt a need for Peter he certainly hadn't felt before they had started kissing. Yes, he had thought about the man but in a more abstract way. It felt like every step they took just opened up a new set of needs Stiles hadn’t known before. It easily surpassed whatever idealistic romantic feelings Stiles had had for Lydia as a teenager. They had been strong, especially back then, but he had long realized he had been in love with what he had made her out to be and not with the actual person she was.

 

He had apologized to her, they had talked about it and moved on to become good friends.

With Peter it was different.

 

Stiles didn’t idealize the man, he was very aware of Peter’s flaws. Still, there wasn’t a person Stiles would rather want by his side and having his back, no person he felt safer with than when Peter wrapped his arms around him.

 

In the end he just took out his phone and decided to text Peter via their second accounts.

 

They had each other’s main contact but if anybody accidentally saw their conversations on there they would be found out. So although it might be somewhat paranoid they both had agreed to just create second accounts and add each other there since they used different user names and no pictures of their faces.

  
  


Kapturek: Hey big bad wolf

ZlyWilk: Hey little red

Kapturek:: What r u doin atm?

ZlyWilk: Might not be all that appropriate this early in our 'relationship' or however you want to call it, but I've been jacking off tbh

  
  


Somehow Stiles imagined Peter saying this with the slightest bit of annoyance, zero shame and a lot of nonchalance in his head and it made him smile.

 

Kapturek: Were you thinking of me?

ZlyWilk: I might

Kapturek: Tell me about it

ZlyWilk: I might have thought about your offer, for me to get one of your shirts, and how awesome it would feel to get off while I am engulfed in your scent

 

Stiles bit his lower lip while watching as the screen showed Peter was writing more.

 

ZlyWilk: Burying my face in the fabric soaked with your smell

ZlyWilk: Also maybe I thought about how it might look if you wrapped those beautiful lips around my fingers, getting them wet for me to open you up and fuck you senseless

 

His mind helpfully provided him with an image of Peter masturbating to those thoughts but also an image of Peter right now, probably sitting in his lair, with an evil smirk on his gorgeous dumb face as he was shamelessly writing those things. He hadn’t actually ever seen where Peter lived.

 

Kapturek: You could always just come over and pick a shirt, it's not like anything is stopping you.

ZlyWilk: Shouldn't boys like you get a good night’s rest?

 

He rolled his eyes but had to smile. Although if Peter really wanted to extend this slight Daddy kink he was hinting at with such comments they’d have to set some rules for it.

 

Kapturek: Maybe, but I haven't had a good nights rest since you bit my best friend and he turned into a werewolf so I guess that's out of the window.

ZlyWilk: It's so nice to see you aren't afraid of going low to land a hit. 

ZlyWilk: Also, if we really mean to keep our relationship a secret I recommend not texting identifying information on our  _ super secret _ second accounts.

ZlyWilk: So anyway, is this an invitation for me to come over or rather general information?

 

Peter was right, Stiles should be more careful. Good question though.

 

Kapturek: Could be both.

ZlyWilk: Could be none – don't deaton me baby.

Kapturek: Fair enough, yes, it is an invitation to come over, if you want it to be.

ZlyWilk: I sure do, should I finish what I was doing beforehand?

 

Also a good question.

 

Although he was absolutely sure Peter would never try to pressure him into anything if he changed his mind, Stiles was aware Peter was essentially asking if he planned for them to have sex tonight. Because if Stiles told Peter to not finish masturbating he was in a way suggesting there would be something better happening later on. They both, in a way, had been waiting for the opportunity to have sex since they decided to give it a try. Now though, confronted with the actual opportunity, he wasn’t entirely sure he was ready. It would inevitably change what they were to each other.

 

On the other hand, if it happened it happened. And being totally honest, he probably would want to jump the man the moment they saw or at least touched each other so why not.

  
  


Kapturek: Don't finish, come here now.

ZlyWilk: As you wish.

  
  


As soon as he knew Peter was actually coming over Stiles felt like freaking out because his place looked chaotic as ever and he hadn't changed clothes since he had finished up his shift at the town hall. 

 

He had considered studying abroad but with the condition of his father and the constant danger of beacon hills being beacon hills he had decided to stay, work half time as a secretary and do online courses in forensic pathology and some additional subjects. Working as a secretary for the mayor also gave him the access to the town’s archive 24/7 and it was a good position to influence information flow about supernatural incidents.

 

A moment after starting to frantically grab everything and clean up he stopped in his tracks. Peter had been here before, the man knew how chaotic Stiles was. Peter had known it for years, had even been there when it had been way worse, there was literally no reason to try and hide it so there was no reason to freak out about it. And changing his clothes was easy enough.

 

Dropping the stuff he had lifted back into a corner of his bedroom Stiles changed into an old shirt with the Hulk on it and grey worn out sweatpants before he shuffled into his kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

 

Just when his cup was ready and Stiles had been about to turn on his TV to distract himself the awful buzzing noise of his door bell went off and he subconsciously started to smile. He buzzed Peter up and opened the door, leaning in it's frame as he heard the wolf sprinting up the stairs because he was faster that way than taking the elevator.

 

Stiles' heart jumped the moment he could see the man's head and shoulders and he felt warmth boil up as he saw the smile breaking out on the wolf's face when their eyes met. Only maybe two steps in front of him Peter stopped and stared at him, obviously not knowing what exactly they should do now, what the procedure was. Stiles tried not to give in to the awkwardness and instead stepped aside to let Peter in.

 

Barely inside and the door closed, he felt a hand on his hip and another on his neck, lips on his mouth, a body pressing against him, the wall of his hallway in his back. Exultation rushed through his body, welcoming the dominant demand for touch, for passion and his hands tried to find hold in Peter's shirt and hair, responding with needy moans and urging motions.

 

The spontaneous heap of limbs and desire came to a halt when Peter's mouth drifted from Stiles' lips over his jawline to his neck. They stayed like this, fully embraced in each other, Peter's face buried in the younger man's neck, breathing in his scent, feeling his warmth, listening to his breath and heartbeat. They stood there for a while, at least half a minute Stiles guessed, but it might have been longer or shorter, until he raised one hand to pet the man's shoulder.

 

“All right, I missed being close to you too, but my coffee's getting cold so could you let go of me and could we maybe sit down?”

 

Peter hesitantly eased his hold on Stiles and nodded, lips pressed together since he was aware his show of affection might have been a little bit too much, after all they just had decided to 'date'. And they only hadn’t seen each other for less than a day. It had just been a spontaneous need to hold Stiles in his arms. It felt like his need for physical and emotional connection with Stiles just got more intense. He had his suspicions why that might be but he wasn’t sure Stiles was aware of the development and he also wasn’t sure how to address the topic.

 

They really should talk about it before moving much further though. So maybe until he figured out a way to mention it they shouldn’t be alone in a private setting. Why tempt fate and make this more complicated than it had to be.

 

“You know...” he started while Stiles grabbed his coffee and threw himself on the couch “it's still early enough to go an see a movie or something if you want.”

 

Looking up from his lukewarm beverage Stiles seemed positively surprised. “Peter Hale, you are well aware I would have let you fuck me tonight either way and you still want to actually go out with me?”

 

Peter smirked and tried not to look smug. “You would have let me fuck you when we first kissed if I had been more persistent but you said you'd like me to court you, so let me do that.”

 

Crossing his legs and putting down the coffee on the coffee table Stiles smiled up to his adorable idiot werewolf, hard to believe he was a serial killer when you saw him like that – obviously Stiles would never forget it though, it was an important part of this man's history and it shaped him in many ways.

 

“You still want one of my shirts?”

 

“If you still feel okay giving me one.”

 

“Well, I thought about it and I think I'd like one from you too, I might not have werewolf senses, but I still enjoy the way you smell.”

 

Peter's smile had the slightest hint of canine teeth “You would have made such a beautiful wolf, just so you know.”

 

“Thanks, but like I said, that's not what I want.”

 

“Why, then, did your heartbeat skip when I offered?”

 

Stiles grinned as he stood up and opened the door to his bedroom. “I was a teenager with an unexplored kinky side facing a handsome dangerous bad guy, what do you think.”

 

Then he pointed at the pile of laundry in the corner “This is everything, just decide what you want to take with you.”

 

“Ah yes, right...you did have the arousal spikes in dangerous situations already back then. I guess it just took me quite a while to stop seeing you as a child so I didn’t really pay attention to it,” while he spoke Peter walked into the bedroom and kneeled down to the pile, lifting a shirt and sniffing it.

 

Stiles leaned in the doorframe and watched the werewolf do his thing. “When did you stop seeing me as a child?”

 

Peter pulled a particular, often worn, shirt from the pile and inspected it while not answering Stiles’ question at first. After pulling up two other shirts he finally decided on one with a picture of Starlord on the front and the movie title of “Guardians of the Galaxy” on the back. The shirt was a few years old, soft and probably had a hole somewhere at a seam, but that didn’t seem to bother him.

 

“Do you remember that time Boyd and Scott were captured and no one really knew what to do?”

 

Stiles tilted his head, curious where this was going. “I remember you being a total dickhead about it and mocking Erica for going mad with worry…”

 

Peter stood up and looked actually as if he was sorry. “Admittedly, I could have been more understanding but I wasn’t at the point I am now. Anyways, you told me to stick it and kept everybody together and in line. You were calm and collected, still compassionate enough for the others to relate to your thinking and your actual plan was well thought out, flexible and in the end actually worked. It was very impressive. And it also was the first time I realized you weren't a child anymore. You, all of you had to deal with way more responsibility than any teenager should. And impressively enough you survived all that. But in that moment I felt like you had settled into that role and become an adult.”

 

Stiles couldn’t hide a small smile at that, although he was surprised about the answer. “I was like twenty at that point. Did it really take you that long?”

 

Peter smiled apologetic “I didn’t say I thought you were immature before, I just never considered you all grown up and attractive back then. Mostly just amusing.”

 

He pointed at the shirt in his hand. “Is it alright if I take this one?”

 

Stiles nodded and smiled “Sure. I'm curious though, by what criteria did you choose?”

 

Peter smiled as well. “What emotions you go through while wearing the clothes influences the smell it has. Most smell a lot like stress or fear and adrenalin, because of our daily life. Some smell a bit like sage or sulfur or something else you use in magic. Some even smell like death. This one though, it smells like you at home, relaxed and neutral.”

 

“Wow…” Stiles murmured “how can you stand sensing all that…”

 

Peter’s smile became a lot wider “It still mostly smells like you. And anything with your scent is nice. This is just the nicest.”

 

Peter moved towards Stiles, initiating for them to leave the room but Stiles didn’t move out of the doorframe. Peter came closer anyway, almost as if to challenge Stiles to move but Stiles didn’t and eventually Peter stopped. They stared each other in the eyes for what felt like an eternity.

 

Stiles hadn’t been sure at first why he didn’t want to move, but he did realize it was because Peter’s body language would have basically ordered him to step aside. And for some reason, the same reason why it hadn’t felt weird when Peter had sat down on the floor back then Stiles felt like this was a challenge right now. A challenge to see if Stiles was able to hold his position as the Dominant of the two of them. 

 

In a way, the Alpha. Although it was hard to think of himself in that term.

 

Peter hadn’t consciously made the decision to force Stiles to step aside by walking towards him, but when Stiles didn’t move he realized what this might turn into. Although this wasn’t what he had expected when hoping they would address the topic it made clear for him Stiles was at least somewhat aware of it. No human as educated on werewolves as Stiles was would challenge a werewolf just for the hell of it.

 

So, he felt excitement because Stiles did rise to the originally unintentional challenge. But there was also fear, the fear he might win, the fear Stiles might yield. Peter wished for anything but Stiles to submit right now, but at the same time he was too proud a person to back down himself, he’d need a bigger incentive to actually accept Stiles as his Alpha and he hoped Stiles would give it to him.

 

They kept staring but Stiles felt like there was another step to be taken. He weighed the possible outcomes, aware this situation would change their dynamic inevitably. Finally he decided to take his chances. If this was what ended their blossoming relationship, then Peter wasn’t the person Stiles thought he was.

 

So he made his move. He reached out his hand, caressing Peter’s cheek and neck, moving to the back of his nape to get a good and firm grip there. Then he pulled Peter’s head closer to give him a kiss on the forehead before placing his other hand on the werewolf’s shoulder and just gently pressing down.

 

It was what Peter needed. He had been worried Stiles would try to intimidate him by showing a display of strength but instead he decided to dominate Peter with gentle guidance and it was exactly what his scarred and wary inner wolf needed. The hand around the back of his neck felt like safety, like finding someone to feel secure with, the kiss on the forehead was a human gesture but it worked, it intensified the feeling of family, home...pack.

 

A welcoming, loving pack.

 

The hand on his shoulder was all he needed to understand what he needed, and wanted, to do. He bowed his head and went down on his knees. Not degraded or humiliated, not forced into submission. Stiles had found a way to make Peter submit without hurting his pride, without making him feel lesser than he was before. If anything Peter felt like an equal to everyone but Stiles. To Peter, Stiles from this point on was above everyone else. Peter’s submission in Peter’s eyes only elevated Stiles’ position, it didn’t change his own.

 

Stiles’ hands guided Peter to rest his head against the spark’s body.

 

He did, his face pressed against the fabric of Stiles’ shirt. Breathing in his scent. He felt like he found his place and it gave him a sort of peace he hadn’t felt for a very long time.

 

After a while, it was impossible to say how much time actually passed, Stiles loosened his grip and guided Peter’s head to look up to him. “Come on Peter, let’s get something to eat.”

 

Slowly Peter nodded and stood up again, standing there, patiently waiting until Stiles decided to turn around and lead the way out of his bedroom to the door of his apartment.

 

 

~*~  
  
  


 

Peter decided to put Stiles’ shirt in his car before they left because Stiles insisted they take his Jeep this time. He didn’t protest. He was, however, once again faced with the question of how on earth that old thing was still working. Others had asked Stiles before but all the spark ever said was, ‘Roscoe kept working because he was a loyal soul’.

For the first time, looking at Stiles as he started the engine, a startling thought entered his mind.

 

“Stiles...did you actually give your car a soul?”

 

With a scoff Stiles backed up out of his parking spot. “Don’t be ridiculous Peter, noone can simply create a soul.”

 

Peter gave Stiles an unimpressed side glance at that response. “I didn’t ask if you created a soul though. I asked if you gave your car a soul. Any soul.”

 

The spark purposefully avoided to look at Peter who was staring at him expectantly. It took almost a minute before he finally decided to give an answer.

 

“No...I didn’t give Roscoe a soul. But he has one anyway.”

 

The werewolf breathed in and out, considering Stiles was able to control his heartbeat he had to consider other indicators to figure out if Stiles was being totally serious. He wasn’t able to sense nervousness, if anything there was some aggression, not enough to be actual rage so probably annoyance.

 

“You mean that.” 

 

It wasn’t a question, just an observation but Stiles responded anyway. “I do.”

 

It was inconceivable to Peter why Stiles was clearly trying to delay explaining what he really meant. “Stiles…”

 

The younger man tried to defend himself against Peter’s probing by falling back to his default defense of humour and sarcasm.

 

“What? You can throw around cryptic deaton-esque answers but I can’t?”

 

The defensiveness threw Peter even more off guard. He didn’t know how exactly to react for a few short moments before just going with the truth.

 

“Obviously you don’t have to tell me, but you don’t tend to be cryptic so clearly something is up with your Jeep. Being totally honest, I only asked out of curiosity, but now I’m starting to get really interested in why you are so defensive about it. I’m probably the least judgemental person you know...at least when it comes to moral decisions. And you must realize I will find out eventually.”

 

There was a deep sigh and then more silence, reluctant of Stiles’ side, expectant on Peter’s.

 

“Okay...you remember that ghost of a mechanic we once had to deal with?”

 

It had been a few years but Peter remembered. Ghosts were a quite common occurrence. Most of the time they simply helped them find their peace and move on. Some ghosts, though, had more difficulties to move on than others.

 

Lydia and Stiles were the only people with a natural talent for communicating with ghosts but ever since he had died and come back from the dead Peter had become more sensitive to their plane of existence as well. He had felt the mechanic’s need for more, his regret of never becoming more than some dude in a small town somewhere, nowhere. Stiles had told them the man had had plans to travel, see the world…

 

“Yes, the one you said you would take care of when he refused to make peace with his fate.”

 

“Yep…” he let the ‘p’ be more of a loud noise than a letter, emphasising the dread he felt at talking about the next part. “So...I offered him my car as home if he’d keep it working. With me and the pack he has a good chance at seeing at least some other parts of the world than Beacon Hills. A haunted car would freak out most other people but since I know what’s going on I can live with the weirder stuff, knowing Roscoe will come through whenever I really need him.”

 

The werewolf’s brows were furrowed. “So what about him turning into a Poltergeist? You know this, most ghosts become more violent and illogical with time? What if he decides to go full on Stephen King on you?”

 

Stiles furrowed his brows as well while staying concentrated on the street. “I planned for that. There is a kill switch sigil scratched into the inside of Roscoe’s hood. It’ll be activated as soon as the mechanic might develop destructive thoughts. I was pretty clear on our deal. He has kept himself in check so far.”

 

Peter thought about it for another moment but then shrugged. “I guess as long as the arrangement works for you there isn’t really a reason to be against it.”

 

Stiles smiled dismissively “You have no idea how important your approval is for me.”

 

Peter, well aware of the sarcastic tone of voice Stiles had used, smiled back and responded with unusual sincerity. “Yes, I do actually.”

 

The smile faded from the younger man's face and he pointedly stared on the street before them before huffing almost defeated. “Damn it Peter, can't you leave me my pride?”

 

The werewolf grinned affectionate “Would you?”

  
  


 

~*~

 

 

Peter hadn’t really thought about where they would go to eat because Stiles had just taken the lead and he had been fine letting him choose. So he smiled, surprised and a bit nostalgic, when he realized Stiles was driving them to the diner they had sat in on the night they met in the Jungle.

 

“I was really frustrated that night, I mean happy to have someone to talk to but frustrated because I had never told anybody I could see you as an alpha and you just brushed it off like that,” Peter said while they walked up to the door.

 

Stiles sighed and rubbed Peter’s nape for a moment as he opened the door for the wolf to walk through. “I apologize. I didn’t think you actually considered that a possibility. I wasn’t even aware non-supernaturals could be a functional part of a pack, not to mention fill the position of an alpha.”

 

Peter walked through the door but waited for Stiles to choose the table and sit down first.

 

“You are supernatural, even if your talent needs more training. You are a spark. Not all humans have such a natural talent for magic Stiles. I actually think that is part of why you are able to be an alpha. But also maybe the fact I acknowledge you is what really triggered the magical connection. Like, you can become a part of the pack bond if pinged but you can’t actively ping others to create the bond. I don’t really know how this works. I only feel that it does.”

 

Stiles went for the same table they had sat on the last time. As he watched Peter sit down on the other side of the table he decided if this was going to be an actual date. In a way he wanted them to be visibly on a date. Yes he was still worried about what Scott and the rest of the pack might think, yes he was worried his father would have little to no appreciation for Stiles’ choice of partner, but while he wouldn’t actively out the two of them to the others he felt like it would be a betrayal of their bond to seriously pretend they weren’t in some kind of relationship with each other.

 

He laid his hand on the table with his palm up and waited for Peter to take it. It took the werewolf maybe a blink of an eye and his fingers were lying in the offered hand, not actively grabbing, just waiting for what would come next.

 

“So, when we texted you mentioned how I wanted to keep this here a secret. But actually, if you are okay with it, I’d like to change the agreement on how to act around the others. I think while we don’t need to act too obviously romantically involved because it’ll be stressful to be confronted with everyone’s opinion we shouldn’t lie about it either. So let’s keep it somewhat private for now, but if ever anybody straight up asks about it we’ll tell how it is. Would you be okay with that?”

 

Peter didn’t take his hand out of Stiles’, but he furrowed his brows.

 

“I’m not sure I’m all that comfortable with this don’t ask don’t tell mentality…”

 

The waiter came and they ordered their food while Stiles thought about Peter’s statement. He hadn’t thought of his proposal in that context and gnawed on his lower lip while trying to reflect on how the comparison made him feel and why. Admittedly, it was kind of a half assed idea that only gave them the benefit of not taking any responsibility. But maybe in their situation it was even more important than usual to actually take responsibility for their choice of partner.

 

When the waiter had left their table he continued their conversation.

 

“If you have a counter proposal I’d be happy to hear it.”

 

Peter didn’t answer directly and instead seemed to consider his words quite a while before speaking. 

 

“It might reveal the point on which you are more morally good than I am, but I actually don’t mind a little bit of mystery. And everything becomes more fun when you make it a game. So why not play a little bit of hide and seek with the others. I mean, we both know it will come out eventually. Why not indulge ourselves in how long we can keep risking getting caught together before we actually do? A little bit of secrecy can be thrilling. And it’s a comparably easy thrill.”

 

“Also it undoubtedly motivated you to develop some impressive original magic with the scents. I have seen you do powerful magic, but nothing original before. Maybe keeping it a secret is exactly how we should leave it for now. It will come out eventually, why speed up the process, why throw away this opportunity to sneak around and be ridiculously secretive?”

 

Listening to Peter’s reasoning, seeing the sparkle in his eyes as he talked about the opportunity of secrecy, Stiles just couldn’t keep from grinning like an idiot.

 

When he was finished the man looked at him and seemed confused by that reaction. “Why are you grinning like that Stiles?”

 

The spark just shook his head at first but then tried to actually answer the question. “It’s just...you miss being the villain, don’t you?”

 

Again the werewolf didn’t answer for quite a while, but Stiles could see different emotions cross his face. It was gratifying to realize Peter felt comfortable enough not to hide his emotions from him anymore. Although it was a habit both of them weren’t always in full control of. 

 

Peter’s emotions right now seemed to range from irritation to consideration and finally realisation and acceptance. Before he could answer though their food came. When the waiter was gone again Peter gave Stiles a questioning look. Stiles wasn’t necessarily surprised but he realized more and more Peter really did enjoy having someone to look to for leadership, even in small things like this.

 

“Please tell me what you were thinking.”

 

After a short nod Peter smiled admitting. “While I might not miss being the actual villain or being your opponent, I do miss the more innocent aspects of creeping around, scheming and deceiving. I know those aren’t very attractive qualities, but that’s quite simply who I am and have kind of always been.”

 

Stiles felt a more tender smile tugging at his lips as he heard the answer and he took the time to dip two fries into ketchup before responding.

 

“On the contrary Peter, I consider those qualities very attractive. Being good doesn’t mean you have to always be nice. Sometimes nice means you get walked all over by more ruthless people. Loving an intellectual challenge, in whichever form, isn’t a bad quality. It simply means you thrive on a challenge and are willing to rise to the occasion, as you have done by now more than once. The only maybe unattractive part of those qualities are the words you use to describe them. You like being sneaky, strategic and careful in your choice of words. You are good at it so you enjoy it. And since you want to stay in Scott’s pack for reasons I still don’t fully understand but certainly respect, you can’t use those skills against them. But in service to the pack there are little opportunities to use them too. Opportunities you additionally have to share with me, because I too am good at those things. So, what I am trying to say is; I understand. It makes sense you would miss using those skills. And I think you are right. Keeping our relationship a secret for a bit longer could be fun.”

 

Again there had been several emotions on Peter’s face, but none as obvious as the irritation when Stiles had said Peter wanted to stay in the pack.

 

“Stiles...I’m not part of Scott’s pack anymore. I mean sure, if we continue to visit the meetings and all I will keep a semi social connection to the other wolves, but my bond is with you now. Scott holds no power over me. I am bound in loyalty and obedience to no one but you.”

 

The somewhat shook expression on the spark’s face made clear he hadn’t been aware Peter had automatically broken his bond to Scott as they had forged theirs.

 

“I thought you needed at least two betas to form an actual pack.”

 

Peter shrugged. “I am a resurrected ex alpha and you are an alpha spark. I am not really sure what the rules are here. All I know is what I feel. And I feel that you are my actual alpha.”

 

Okay, they were a pack. Stiles was thinking about possible reasons why this worked. Maybe it wasn’t about the number of people in the pack but the combined magical energy it took to forge a pack bond? Maybe because he had more magical powers than the average werewolf he had been able to supply their bond with enough to make it work? At some point in the future he would have to talk to Deaton about this. A conversation he certainly wasn’t looking forward to. Before he could think about the goddamn oracle of Beacon Hills too much though another thought caught him off guard.

 

“Wait…does that mean…”

 

He buried his face between almost painful disbelief and an undefeatable grin in one of his hands while Peter gave him a curious look.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Stiles let his head fall onto the table in front of his plate and tried helplessly to suppress a giggle.

 

“No, I’m not,” he got out between muffled chuckles.  “I just realized what a horribly cheesy person you are.”

 

The wolf tried to seem clueless. “I have not the slightest idea what you could mean.”

 

Stiles looked up again as he heard that fake innocence. “Have you not? Tell me the truth. Did you actually stay because of me?”

 

Peter kept the expression of innocence a moment longer but then sighed and smiled weakly. “Well not in the beginning and not only because of you but I guess having you around, a person actually able to outsmart me and see through my plans, someone challenging and genuinely entertained by bantering with me certainly was one of the bigger reasons. Obviously I never thought I’d have any chance with you as a partner, not to mention for you to become my alpha. I kind of thought I’d get bored at some point and move into a bigger city with a less emotionally connected pack.”

 

He started eating his own fries after that confession while Stiles kept grinning.

 

“You really like me.”

 

Peter actually glared at him. “I think we have established I do a good deal more than just ‘like’ you.”

 

Stiles’ grin turned a little less confident when he realized what that was implying.

 

“If you go full on romantic comedy on me right now Peter so help me god or whatever fucker might be steering our fate I will make you pay for it. This is our first official date. And while I certainly also ‘do a good deal more than just like you’ I’m not sure I could handle if you said you…” he waved around his arms helplessly “...y...you know the thing-word...th-the word-thing.”

 

Peter caught Stiles’ hands out of the air with a soft smile. “Don’t worry. I’m aware we aren’t there yet. What I meant was, I cherish and admire you.”

 

Stiles was about to snort and dismiss Peter’s words but he caught himself. The wolf meant it and although he had a hard time accepting the fact someone actually considered him worthy of admiration he was able to at least not talk down Peter’s honest opinion.

 

Instead he decided for a lighter tone of conversation. He freed his hands from Peter’s and leaned back, sporting a smug smile. “Cherish and admire...how perfectly...innocent. Is that all you feel for me my little Beta?”

 

The soft smile on Peter’s face turned more hungry. “Certainly not. I would love to demonstrate what I feel for you after dinner my Alpha.”

 

“Well then, let’s eat.”

  
  


 

~*~

 

 

For the rest of the meal they had kept their conversations light while the growing certainty they were going to be intimate stayed as an underlying feeling. Nowhere was this feeling more strongly evident than in the silence of their drive back to Stiles’ apartment.

 

As they left the car Stiles jokingly said: “Roscoe must think we are the most awkward people ever…”

 

Peter smiled, but Stiles was aware it had been a weak and forced joke and also could clearly see Peter was probably almost as tense as he himself felt. They took the elevator, which only made things worse because neither of them was able to keep their thoughts from what they were planning on doing while stuck together in such a small space. A space which also, because of how it was viewed in television, almost forced one to think about roughing each other up in it. It was only an ascent of a few seconds, but time really could be like cooling caramel, getting slower and slower in it’s flow until it almost didn’t move forward at all when one felt tension like they did right now.

 

On the second to last floor then Stiles couldn’t stand it anymore and willed his hand to take Peter’s. When he felt the responsive pressure of the man’s fingers, warm and gently closing around his own, a wave of calm washed over him and he breathed in and out deeply as the door opened on the right floor. He stepped out of the elevator with more determination and almost dragged Peter along to his flat. Fishing for his keys and trying to open the door didn’t go as smoothly as he would have liked, but at least he managed both without letting go of Peter.

 

Inside the flat he stopped for a moment, contemplating if it was reasonable for them to chat a little bit more about benign stuff first, but then he realized they certainly didn’t need any more suspense and closed the door behind them. He paused a moment, hand still on the door handle, collected himself, decided what he wanted to do, turned around and then smiled with the resolution of someone with a plan. He stroked over the back of Peter’s hand with his thumb and then let go of it.

 

“Sit down. I have something for you.”

 

Peter opened his mouth to ask Stiles what that something was, but one look at the mage’s face told him he was supposed to obey. So he closed his mouth again and sat down on the couch.

 

Only a few moments later Stiles came back with a sleek simple dark blue box. It looked almost like a jewellery box and it confused Peter slightly but he assumed that was part of the plan so he didn’t make a comment, curious how Stiles wanted this to play out.

 

Stiles handed Peter the box but didn’t sit down. “Open it.”

 

Peter would have maybe assumed he didn’t want to sit after dinner and the drive home, but it wasn’t difficult to realize Stiles did this to establish their power dynamic. He still wasn’t fully sure why, even more so because he had thought they wanted to have sex and he remembered Stile empathizing on his submissive nature in that area. But while he would have liked having sex with Stiles a lot, getting presents was nice too. He opened the box.

 

What was revealed was a black leather collar. It wasn’t too excessive but beautiful in it’s simple nature with the single D-Ring at the front and buckle and an actual lock in the back. Peter reached into the box after a moment of just staring at it. The leather was soft and smooth, it felt very nice and comforting in his hands. It took him a moment to spot the small tag attached to the D-Ring.

 

It felt familiar and when he turned it he could see it had a ‘P’ stamped into it. He involuntarily looked at the tag on his necklace. The necklace Stiles had given him. The necklace with the glass drop of Stiles’ scent and a tag with an ‘M’ on it, since Stiles’ first name was actually  Mieczyslaw . Following that logic this collar was meant for Stiles. As he realized that he also became more aware the collar would probably have been too small for his neck anyway.

 

“Your gift to me is a symbol of your submission…”

 

Stiles seemed happy Peter had understood why he had given him a gift he’d then basically give back to Stiles.

 

“More than that. My gift is the tool with which we will separate the two of our dynamics. Since I dominate you in our daily life I felt it made sense for me to give you the tool with which to bind me to your will. As long as I am wearing that collar I am yours to do with as you desire.”

 

Peter looked up surprised and Stiles smiled mildly.

 

“Well, obviously we will have to talk about each other’s hard limits and kinks more specifically at some point, but for tonight I think we can just agree to do nothing too unconventional. As a safeword I would suggest ‘Red’. And before you ask. I can theoretically open the lock with magic in case of an emergency.”

 

Peter stroked the supple leather and smiled in admiration.

 

“I would have been surprised if you hadn’t thought of that. You are amazing, planning this, making the tags.”

 

Stiles smiled too, trying not to be awkward about the compliments. “I’ll admit it was somewhat an act of anticipation when I ordered the collar and made the tags, but I thought I’d just keep it from you until the moment felt right. And now it did.”

 

“I’m happy that moment came so soon. Would have been a shame to wait all too long.”

 

They smiled at each other for a moment but then Stiles’ gaze got more intense and somehow a little bit darker.

 

His voice was clear and demanding as he spoke again. “Dominate me, Peter.”

 

The werewolf smiled as he opened the lock with one of the the keys “As you wish.”

 

He grabbed Stiles’ wrist and pulled him down with superhuman strength. Stiles couldn’t have reacted fast enough but also had no intention to resist the demand. He had ordered Peter to dominate him and he trusted Peter to do that so he let himself be forced down on his knees. 

 

It was the first step down from his position as alpha to the position of the submissive and he was glad Peter had just given him no choice but to obey through his physical superiority. It made sense to use that natural advantage to establish the new dynamic for the first time. Then Peter’s hand was on his chin, forcing him to look up into his handsome face and those eyes full of sinister promises.

 

The leather was still cool as it touched his skin and hugged his neck tightly, but that would change soon. With the effortless and skillful move of someone used to working with locks Peter closed the collar around Stiles’ neck and hooked two of his fingers through the Ring. With the pull on the collar Stiles could already feel some of the heaviness of his everyday responsibilities fall away and a hesitant smile appeared on his face.

 

Peter smiled too, warm and caring. “You look beautiful.”

 

It was probably silly, but getting a compliment from someone who was dominating him was so much easier to deal with. So much easier to accept. “Thank you…”

 

“Sir. You can call me Sir.”

 

“Thank you Sir.”

 

Peter smiled and leaned back, he very much enjoyed the sound of Stiles calling him that.

 

“Now, stand up and take of your clothes. But take your time with it.”

 

Stiles stood up. This time though, even though he was standing and Peter was sitting it was clear the werewolf called the shots. It was visible in the way Peter sat there, relaxed and leaned back, with his legs spread to take up space and an entertained smirk on his face as Stiles started playing with the hem of his shirt. 

 

In his own mind Stiles heard music, slow and sensual, it helped him to get into a state of mind where he wasn’t worried he might come off as awkward. Because music, as he had learned since he started to enjoy dancing more, helped him to be less clumsy and prone to stumbling and falling. He actually even manage feeling sexy with music. Right now he felt sexy, pulling the shirt higher, caressing his own bare skin underneath it while observing Peter’s darkened, hungry gaze. He started pulling the shirt over his head and as the fabric was covering his face, his arms tangled in it, he heard Peter’s voice.

 

“Stop.”

 

He did so immediately, curious and cautious what would come next, feeling his own breath against the fabric.

 

The first thing he felt was Peter’s warm hand making contact with the skin of his stomach. His muscles in that area twitched involuntarily at the sensation but he tried to relax again. He didn’t actually think Peter would do anything all that extreme right away, but the thrill of not knowing was exciting.

 

Peter explored the sensation of touching Stiles like this. Laying a hand on his body with the knowledge this was given to him in devotion to him. He traced the several moles scattered over Stiles’ skin and let his fingers slightly touch the young man’s happy trail. He drank in the sight of all of it. 

 

Something he had assumed before, because he had felt it, but never before had seen so clearly was how much Stiles’ physique had changed. He used to be scrawny and a bit lank - always beautiful in his own way - but living with a pack of wolves had changed him, defined his muscles, broadened his back and shaped him into a still lean but well built man. He even had a slight six pack. Peter’s other hand almost subconsciously started caressing Stiles’ skin as well and he realized he could do just this, for hours, just admire the feeling of touching Stiles.

 

How was it, after years and years of emotionally lacking sexual relationships he met someone whose simple presence made him feel more relaxed and life more bearable?

 

With both hands on the mage’s hips he directed him to turn around. As Stiles was standing to him with his back Peter hooked his finger into the belt of Stiles’ jeans and pulled.

 

For a moment Stiles thought Peter was about to roughly yank down his pants and his heart started to beat really fast, he felt an intense rush at the thought of such demanding force. Instead though he was pulled back and went falling down, right into the werewolves lap from the feel of it. The shirt was pulled from his head and arms and his assumption was confirmed. He was sitting sideways in Peter’s lap and the man smirked for a short moment.

 

Then he grabbed the TV remote and turned it on.

 

Stiles raised one eyebrow at Peter and in return Peter looked back at him amused before pushing him back into a standing position and giving him a playful slap on the ass.

 

“Finish your task and then lie down on your stomach, across my lap.”

 

Stiles looked at Peter for a moment, then at the TV and decided not to protest but see where this was going. The idea of undressing while Peter’s attention was divided was strange though. On one hand he felt he deserved the attention, on the other hand he realized it wasn’t his place to demand anything. 

 

Was he supposed to fight for Peter’s attention? Before he could think further the werewolf’s hand was on his hip again.

 

“Undress, Stiles!”

 

His voice was soft and gentle but his words left no room for questions or an argument. It was what Stiles had needed to stop contemplating.

 

He nervously licked his lips and pulled down the zipper of his jeans, letting them fall down to his feet.

He took off his socks and finally stood there only in his boxer briefs.

 

Peter had actually been looking at him instead of the TV while he did that and now hooked one finger into the elastic band of Stiles’ pants to let it snap back against his pale skin.

 

“Off, or I’ll tear it away.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

He took a deep breath and pushed down the fabric, stepping out of it and standing there, totally naked except for the collar around his neck. Peter leaned back and looked at Stiles expectantly. Stiles in return blinked and remembered he was supposed to lie down over Peter’s lap. He did, coordinating his long limbs with as much grace as he could muster, hoping it didn’t come off as too awkward. When he had positioned himself comfortably across Peter’s legs immediately he felt the man’s left hand, warm and gently being placed on the small of his back, just resting there, while he could hear how the channels were switched.

 

Peter apparently chose to watch a rerun of ‘Mythbusters’ and Stiles actually could live with that, although he still was asking himself where this situation was supposed to lead.

 

A firm slap on his ass had him yelp in surprise and dig his fingers into the fabric of Peter’s jeans just as he thought this.

 

“No second guessing pet.”

 

He couldn’t resist a smile, because he started to see the appeal of their situation immediately.

 

“It’s not fair when you can read my mind.” he protested, although he didn’t really mind.

 

Peter brought his hand down on Stiles’ bottom three times after that comment. He didn’t hit all that hard, still warming up Stiles’ body, but it did slightly hurt at first and leave a bit of a warm tingle afterwards.

 

“One for complaining, one for forgetting to call me Sir and one for assuming I need to read your mind to know what you are thinking. It only needs one twitch of those eyebrows of yours and I know what’s on your mind pretty boy.”

 

Stiles smiled again. “If you want to punish me for being cheeky you’ll have to hit harder.”

 

Stiles glanced up at Peter, anticipating another slap but not getting one. Instead he was caught by Peter’s gaze staring down at him with the slightest hint of disappointment. The fact Stiles wasn’t able to tell if Peter was actually feeling disappointed or just playing it right now was a testament to the man’s skills.

 

“Will I have to actually punish you before you call me Sir, Stiles? Because I really wanted to start this evening off a bit more harmless, but we can dive in on the deeper end,” his voice was incredibly calm and relaxed, to a level where Stiles had goosebumps because he knew that tone, he knew it meant business. This was the voice Peter used when his wolf, that inner monster, was close to the surface, when it only took one wrong move to shatter the barrier holding it back. At the same time Peter’s hands, one on his ass and one, holding the remote lying close to Stiles’ face tensed just the tiniest bit.

 

“It’s totally up to you, pet. One word or noise of provocation and you will get the punishment you are asking for.”

 

He had to swallow, his mouth felt dry and he closed his eyes while his mind was racing a million miles an hour. He knew with absolute certainty Peter meant this. He was really offering to be rougher with him if that was what Stiles wanted, what he needed. And he did want that, a part of him anyway, but he didn’t want this to be a quick emotional release either, he wanted Peter to take his time, for them to have a beautiful first night. It was hard not to admire the man’s wit.

 

He could have easily let Stiles top him from the bottom with this or simply have said ‘this is how I play, so shut up pet’ but instead he had made a very real threat and a very real offer, leaving it to Stiles to either submit now and call him Sir, or face actual punishment and submit later through force. Either way he would submit eventually. Opening his eyes again Stiles relaxed into Peter’s lap.

 

“I am sorry, Sir.”

  
  


The tension left Peter’s body too and his warm hand started to caress Stiles’ slightly reddened cheeks and his back. “That’s a good boy.”

 

These two words, they made Stiles feel warm and happy. He liked to be called a good boy. Although being a naughty boy could be a lot of fun too. But maybe he’d be able to explore that part later on.

  
  


For maybe ten minutes Stiles could only hear how Adam and Jamie were planning to test the murderous qualities of quicksand. He was lying over Peter’s lap, not really able to see much of the TV, but also not that interested in it. He was mostly waiting for Peter to do something else, listening to all the small noises a person and the general environment made.

 

Then something changed. 

 

Peter started to move his left hand. He started to draw gentle patterns on Stiles’ skin, from his nape over his entire back, his ass cheeks and the upper part of his thighs.

 

Stiles was able to feel his whole body tensing up as Peter’s fingers stroked along the inside of his thighs, just to then move back to the nape and start anew. He relaxed a bit again, until Peter’s fingers were back to getting closer to his sensitive parts. Stiles wasn’t sure but it felt like this time was closer than the first.

 

Before he could be really sure though Peter’s hand was back at his nape, caressing his skin in random circles and meandering lines. Peter didn’t change that pace and the TV was still on, but Stiles started to let himself get lost in that touch, those movements.

 

Every time it felt like Peter was drawing his lines a bit closer to Stiles’ entrance and he felt himself partly involuntarily spreading his legs and ass cheeks in anticipation. There was a low chuckle from Peter and Stiles smiled weakly.

 

“What’s so funny old ma-Aaaahhhoww!!!”

 

Even before he had been able to finish his question Peter had brought down his hand. This time not on his ass though but on the really sensitive back of his thighs right below his ass. And without any hesitation the other side got a blow as well.

 

Stiles’ eyes had immediately filled with tears and his already pretty aroused cock swelled into a throbbing erection, pressing hard enough against Peter’s thigh to be impossible to ignore.

 

“Do you want to be treated like a naughty little boy? You certainly are enough of a cheeky mouth for it. I think you didn’t understand right my sweet sweet toy.”

 

His skin was burning and he knew his cheeks, all four of them, were flushed red. His heart was pounding due to the sudden adrenaline kick and he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to wipe away the tears of surprise and pain so he didn’t.

 

Peter’s voice, low, soft and leveled sent shivers down his spine and he was actually sorry he didn’t treat him with the respect he deserved. It hadn’t been on purpose this time. The possessive hand digging into the flesh of his ass in clear anger also emphasized the unmistakable threat in the werewolf’s next words.

 

“You will learn to call me Sir, one way or another. Now, you can redeem yourself from this and prove it was an honest mistake, because you aren’t used to behaving yourself, right now by begging me to forgive you in all sincerity. Or I will make you feel really sorry you didn’t take that offer.”

 

His heart, which had slowed down a bit from the initial shock of being slapped that hard sped up again like it was do or die - and to his emotional comprehension it was.

 

“You have ten seconds to decide what it will be.”

 

He felt like he had to decide whether to deliver himself to the mercy of a beast or just jump off a cliff altogether.

 

“Ten.”

 

There were so many thoughts! Did he want Peter to make him regret it? Did he want to be handled as harshly as possible? Did he actually want to see how far Peter would go right at the start? 

 

“Nine.”

 

Was he sure he was ready for this? Did he want Peter to break him and build him up again? Maybe, but right away?

 

“Eight.”

 

He did actually feel sorry - would he be able to sincerely beg for forgiveness though? It was hard to do that if everything felt like at least partly a game to you all the time…

 

“Seven.”

 

On the other hand, what had he to lose? He could hear his heartbeat in his head now, feel it in his throat and in his desperate erection and the lower the number came-

 

“Six.”

 

-the more panicked he felt about actually upsetting Peter to a point where the man would take the metaphorical gloves off.

 

“Five.”

 

How the fuck was this man’s voice so calm and relaxed while his wolf senses clearly had to be telling him about Stiles’ peril! How did he do it? 

 

“Four.”

 

It wasn’t fair, he should be able to see Peter crack, to be able to determine how serious he was about the threat, but he wasn’t, he couldn’t read a bloody thing!

 

“Three.”

 

He slid to his knees. He kneeled between Peter’s legs, his forehead leaned against the man’s left knee, his hands desperately clutching the fabric of the pants.

 

“I...please…”

 

When he tried to speak his voice was small, not sure how to voice his regret. He did regret it, it actually hadn’t been a conscious provocation. He was just so used to their banter, so used to Peter smirking when Stiles teased him. This wasn’t the usual Peter though, this wasn’t only his snarky, lovely zombiewolf.

 

This was his Dom, his Sir.

 

“Forgive me, Sir. I didn’t mean to say that. It slipped out before I could think. I promise I will do better. Just...please, forgive me.”

 

There was a pause in which Stiles waited for Peter’s judgement and there was no noise besides his heartbeat sensibly pushing blood through his burning ears, cheeks and some other body parts. In a moment of weird clarity he actually realized how cold and pale his hands were in comparison because all the blood had been rushed elsewhere.

 

Then there was the warmth and the pressure of a hand on his head. It was a gentle touch and relief flooded him like the first wave when you stepped into the ocean. He leaned into the touch and instinctively moved his head to the side so Peter could follow the shape of his head down and cup his cheek, caress it slightly with his thumb, which he did.

 

Peter actually wouldn’t have minded either way. He wanted to give Stiles whatever he needed, whatever he wanted and if that included a harsh Dominant beating him into submission he would give him that too. Still, that was only the beta layer of his personality, his feelings. The sexual and partly romantic Dominant in him was very pleased as the younger man went on his knees. He couldn’t only hear the honesty of his words in his tone but also listened to his heart and breathing, watched what he could see of the spark’s face.

 

Stiles was very good at lying to most people including werewolves, but Peter was certain he wasn’t lying right now, he probably wasn’t even in the right mental state to be able to lie. He smiled and made sure Stiles was able to hear that as he finally spoke.

 

“All is good love, I forgive you. I know it is hard to get used to a new master, but I am sure you will be more careful from now on.”

 

Stiles had his eyes closed, enjoying the touch but now he opened them and smiled right at Peter with genuine gratitude. “I will, thank you, Sir.”

 

Peter smiled a genuine smile as well and motioned Stiles to stand up. “There are about 10 minutes left on the show, use that time to refresh yourself and get me some lube and some handcuffs. I know you have at least four pairs.”

 

Stiles gave Peter the tiniest bit of a cheeky smile as the werewolf mentioned the number of handcuffs but otherwise simply nodded with an obedient “Yes Sir” and left the living room.

 

The credits just ended and changed into some advertisement as Stiles entered the room again. Peter gave Stiles another smile and turned the TV off. Then he reached out with one hand, while Stiles approached him, lube and handcuffs in one hand, taking the hand Peter was offering with the other.

 

He only stopped when his knees bumped against Peter’s. Which is what prompted Peter to take hold of Stiles’ hips and pull him down to straddle his lap. Stiles felt his heart and stomach react momentarily to that sudden pull and smiled silently at that eagerness Peter showed to have him close.

 

The wolf took the cuffs and the bottle of lube out of Stiles’ hands and put them aside for now. Stiles was curious what exactly Peter had planned but after all, that was part of giving up control and by now he felt less of a need to find out. He trusted Peter to know what to do and that thought relaxed him, his whole body was less tense and he was less alert to his surroundings than usual.

 

Peter knew how to handle him, Peter knew how to take care of him. He didn’t need to be in control right now. Peter was, and that was good.

 

As the man cupped his face again Stiles closed his eyes and once more leaned into that touch. He could feel how he got pulled closer and he went with that, leaning against Peter’s chest, smiling as he could feel how Peter nuzzled and scented his neck before sucking a hickey into the skin right there.

 

Peter couldn’t get enough of Stiles’ scent, never did. The spark had only used unscented soap to clean himself up and the werewolf appreciated that a lot. This way his nose wasn’t clocked by some artificial smell and he could actually wallow in that Stiles specific savour.

 

His tongue almost instinctively started tasting the smooth, warm skin and he hadn’t to think a moment about sucking and gently biting that tender flesh of Stiles’ beautiful, elegant neck. 

 

His hands meanwhile had still been holding onto those narrow, slightly boney hips, possessively but not harshly pressing into the skin there. Now they started to wander and caress, up the torso, down the thighs, over the slightly reddened skin there. The soreness of the spots where Peter had punished him made the gentle, caressing touches just the perfect smallest bit of aggravating to have Stiles bite his lower lip.

 

Peter had let go of Stiles neck and started observing his face so that motion didn’t slip by him. He smirked and dug his fingers into that sensitive skin and flesh. Stiles bit down on his lip harder and Peter kept smirking.

 

“Aaww...don’t torture yourself pet. That’s my job.”

 

Stiles, hands on Peter’s chest, blinked and let out a small surprised laugh. “Did you just quote Morticia Addams?”

 

Peter rose one eyebrow.

 

“Sir.” Stiles hurriedly added.

 

The eyebrow didn’t move back but there was a slight one sided smirk.

 

“Any complaints, pet?”

 

“Not at all, Sir. I love the Addams family. And if anybody here ever matched the grace and wit of that woman it surely is you. Which only is another reason to adore you.”

 

Peter knew Stiles actually meant that somewhat ridiculous and slightly mocking statement, he even meant the part about it making Peter more well...adorable, but he still gave him a playful slap on the ass.

 

“Cheeky, cheeky little thing. How do you feel about being handcuffed behind your back?”

 

Stiles eyebrows rose this time and while his erection had subsided when he had prepared himself for Peter, it was already half hard again and twitching at the mere idea of being restricted like that.

 

“I would be very much at your mercy, Sir.”

 

With his hand gently starting to dance up and down Stiles’ penis Peter kept smirking.

 

“Yes, and the idea seems to excite you. Tell me I am wrong.”

 

Stiles smiled hopeless “I can’t do that.”

 

Of course that was what Peter wanted to hear.

 

“So what you are saying me is, your pretty cock would get even more excited if I actually put those cold steel cuffs around your wrists.”

 

The smile in Stiles face turned into a resigned grin. “I would be lying if I said no.”

 

“Well I got to admit love, I really want to see that.”

 

With those words Peter moved Stiles arms to his back, held them there by the wrists with one hand and grabbed the cuffs with the other. It didn’t take him long and Stiles was cuffed behind his back, straddling Peter’s lap, slightly balancing himself out since Peter gave him no support right now.

 

“Cute, I almost want to let you fall on your bum. Certainly would be very entertaining.”

 

“That would be quite cruel, Sir.”

 

“I know, and tonight I don’t intend to do such a thing. Tonight I’m simply going to try out my new toy. I can’t wait to see you needily fuck my fingers.”

 

Stiles heartbeat sped up for a moment and his erection was entirely back.

 

“You like that? You like the idea of that? The idea of being in my control? At my mercy?” Peter grabbed behind Stiles and pulled him back at the handcuffs, almost having him fall off his lap - except his hand, only about a centimeter from Stiles’ back would have stopped that. Just as did the other hand he used to hook the D-Ring on Stiles’ collar and pull him back with it.

 

Yes. Yes! Fucking, yes! Stiles liked that,  _ loved _ that. The adrenaline junky in him was going crazy for this kind of thrill. He couldn’t even say what he wanted more, Peter to fuck him or Peter to keep playing with him like that. He was perfectly fine either way, the wolf was pushing all the right buttons and as far as Stiles was concerned he very well could just keep doing that forever until they died.

 

He legitimately, for a moment, felt like being Peter’s toy for the rest of his life would be a dream. And for a part of him that probably was true. Instead of contemplating that though he nodded, bit his lips again and moved his hips somewhat to get some friction on his erection. That only prompted Peter to take hold of his hips though.

 

“Patience pet, patience.”

 

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

 

“Good boy.”

 

Hearing that word made his erection worse and he panted, just a little bit, leaning his head against Peter’s collar bone.

 

There was the pop of the bottle, that really unsexy squeezing sound of the lubricant. Although Stiles knew what was coming the slick wetness of the lube gave him slight goosebumps. Or maybe it was the fact Peter was massaging and rubbing it over his skin. When Peter started to circle the sensitive, rosy skin of his rim Stiles instinctively wanted to place his hands on the man’s shoulders but was stopped by the sound of clinking metal and the force of police quality handcuffs. He whined slightly and pulled at the cuffs again just out of spontaneous frustration.

 

Peter chuckled and started to play with the rosette shaped muscle, making Stiles hum and whine in building pleasure.  He observed Stiles’ face with hidden glee. Seeing the man he respected and admired most in his life so vulnerable, open and intimate in his presence, by his hand...he hadn’t been sure he even could still feel such intense happiness and satisfaction.

 

After a while of gentle massaging he carefully pressed a first finger into the ring of muscles. Both of them closed their eyes for a moment as Stiles’ body welcomed the digit to its first knuckle.

Slowly he started to move his finger in and out, watching as Stiles squirmed, bit his lip, panted and moaned a bit and again tried to find some sort of friction for his erection, all accompanied by the sound of the handcuffs whenever Stiles couldn’t control his instincts to grab something or hold on to something.

 

After allowing Stiles a few hopeless thrusts with his hips, rubbing his cock’s head slightly against Peter’s body, Peter took hold of those hips with his free hand to hold him in place with some additional superhuman strength to be sure and shook his head in mock disapproval.

 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” he motioned at the little dots of precum. “Look at that, you just can’t help yourself, can you? Taking every bit of stimulation possible.”

 

Stiles looked actually apologetic and clearly tried to find the right words but Peter kept him from speaking, shifting his attention by adding a second finger. Stiles body instinctively moved towards the push, welcoming the stretch. Which forced Peter to acknowledge his own hard-on for a moment, because that eagerness of Stiles to have Peter in him was pretty hot. 

 

Peter breathed in hard and smiled mischievously while starting to move both fingers in and out slowly. “Did you want to say something pet?”

 

Stiles blinked and smiled knowingly, taking a breath as well to answer. Before he could though Peter pushed his fingers a bit deeper and the younger man’s eyes flew shut as he inhaled sharply.

 

Okay, so there it was, he loved to find that sweet spot and mercilessly use it to his advantage.

 

“What is it Stiles? Tell me.”

 

Stiles’ smile was weak, because he knew what Peter was doing. Still, he wanted to get his words out, he would manage that challenge. Before speaking this time he looked at Peter with observant eyes to know when it was safe to give it a try. He saw how Peter smirked as he realized what Stiles was pleading for with his intent gaze. The smirk turned into a gracious smile and he stopped in his movements just when his fingers were deep inside Stiles.

 

Stiles had to close his eyes again for a moment, his facial expression a mixture of pleasure and suffering. “Sorry I messed up your clothes, Sir.”

 

Peter smiled happily. “Good boy, you are learning. And because you did well I’ll let you choose. Option one: I will uncuff you and you can fuck yourself on my fingers until you come. But you are not allowed to touch your penis. Or option two: The cuffs stay on, I will fuck you with my fingers and touch your penis, but every time you rock your hips I stop.”

 

Stiles smiled to himself and shook his head. “You are cruel, Sir.”

 

Peter rubbed his thumb over Stiles’ hip bone while smirking again. “You love it.”

 

“I do. What about you though, Sir? Didn’t you want to come too?”

 

Peter’s smirk became wider. “Initially maybe, but I also remember you very curiously and eagerly asking me if I have the sexual anatomy of a wolf. So I decided you will have to wait a little bit longer to find that out. Today I just want to try out the buttons on my new plaything. So what do you chose?”

 

“The first option.”

 

Peter nodded, reached for the key he had placed next to him on the couch, caressing down Stiles’ arms until he reached the wrists and released Stiles’ hands again. They hadn’t been on all that long, but they had fulfilled their purpose of putting Stiles at Peter’s mercy for a while.

 

After putting the cuffs aside he rubbed Stiles’ wrists one after the other with his free hand and there was a moment when they only looked at each other and he didn’t contain the honest joy he was feeling but instead kissed the inside of his partner’s right hand. Then, honoring what he had said Peter pushed deep into Stiles, until he could see on the spark’s face and hear from his low moan he had hit the right spot again. There he stopped moving, becoming a force Stiles could work against.

 

“Go on then pretty boy, move.”

 

Stiles hesitantly freed his right hand from Peter’s left and it found it’s place on Peter’s shoulder while the other did the same. Then, with his lower lip between his teeth he started moving.

 

Peter watched and couldn’t stop smiling, as he felt this beautiful creature working itself desperately on his fingers, pushing down onto them, hard and relentless, a pace becoming faster and more violent with every push. Hearing Stiles moan and groan loudly, panting with the effort.

 

“You are so beautiful like that,” Peter mumbled.

 

Stiles hands wandered to the back of Peter’s neck, holding on to it like it was his lifeline. Peter let Stiles work himself closer and closer to a climax, committing all the noises and the sight of the spark’s body moving in his lap to memory. He could see how close Stiles came now, could feel the rhythm becoming more erratic at times. Stiles was very nearly coming so Peter couldn’t resist teasing him a little bit more.

 

As Stiles was pushing down onto Peter’s fingers again the werewolf retreated a little bit, making Stiles whine in justified complaint.

 

“I couldn’t resist, desperate need suits you so very well.”

 

There was another thrust, Peter retreated again and the whining got almost hopeless. He contemplated if he should have mercy and in the end decided he should. His free hand let go of Stiles’ thrusting hip and instead wrapped around the young man’s erection.

 

Stiles had his eyes closed in the relieving bliss of the sensation and started to rock himself on Peter’s fingers again, the movement automatically stimulated Stiles now internally and externally. With every thrust he was pushing onto Peter’s fingers or into Peter’s hand. The noises he made were undignified but Stiles didn’t care anymore, his goal was just to come, to follow his urge, and Peter actually considered Stiles’ vocal reaction very very arousing.

 

It didn’t take all that long and Stiles came, onto Peter’s still dressed chest and stomach, ultimately fully ruining Peter’s shirt. He came, hard and intense. It blissed him out for a few moments, leaving nothing but white noise and blankness in his mind. He slumped against Peter’s chest, not minding the slight stickiness and Peter just wrapped his arms around the body in his lap. 

 

Peter’s hands gently caressed up and down Stiles’ back, he mumbled sweet words of praise and comfort into Stiles’ ears, and now and then placed kisses on his forehead and temples.

 

“You did really well. I am so proud of you, my beautiful boy, sweet pet...how do you feel about us getting cleaned up and then going to bed?”

 

Stiles didn’t open his eyes his head snuggled against Peter’s warm body, his voice was small and drowsy. “Will you carry me?”

 

Peter smiled, a smile so soft and loving everyone who would have seen it on his face would have thought they were having hallucinations. He himself wouldn’t have believed a short while ago he could feel such tender and fragile affection for anything or anybody. But his general attraction to Stiles had just gotten stronger with every step they had taken towards each other.

 

“As you wish,” he lifted Stiles like he weighed nothing and went to get the younger man cleaned up and himself out of these clothes.

  
  
  


Stiles had snuggled him for more than two hours, in need of constant physical contact and caressing, loving touch and a stream of mumbled words as a noise in the background.

 

The fact Stiles needed this wasn’t a surprise to Peter in the slightest. Also he didn’t mind one bit, if anything he liked how needy and cuddly the spark apparently became after a play session. He particularly enjoyed getting them something to drink with Stiles wrapped around the front of his body like a cute baby sloth.

 

When Stiles finally fell asleep it didn’t take long until Peter fell asleep as well. His arms were still wrapped around that body he swore himself to protect with his life.

 

 

~*~

 

 

When he woke up again his arms were still around the same body and Stiles hadn’t distanced himself one bit but instead was adorably drooling onto Peter’s collarbone. Peter wasn’t just pleased Stiles wasn’t gone but also a bit surprised he himself seemed to have slept quite long, without waking up.

 

He barely slept more than three hours at once when he was on his own, next to another person he rarely did much more than maybe doze off for a few minutes. Realizing Stiles’ presence might actually help him put his mind to rest really felt like one of the most obvious signs he had made the right decision by submitting to him.

 

This night, in more than one way, felt like it was another step for their lives to irreversibly change. So far for the better.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to Mysenia for beta reading it!  
> And to everyone getting this far, thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed it :3  
> Feel free to comment, it makes me very happy :3


End file.
